Sawada Tsunayoshi
'Abilities' ---- Hyper Intuition Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Tsuna predicts an upcoming danger. Whenever an enemy hero is within 1500 range while Tsuna doesn't have target's field of vision at the moment, Tsuna will gain the vision of that hero for 1 second and apply a mark on the target for 5 seconds. This effect can only occur once every 20 seconds. *Passive - ''When Tsuna performs a basic attack on a target with the mark from this skill, he will consume the target's mark to increase his Movement Speed by 80% for 2 seconds. *''Passive - ''When Tsuna kills an enemy hero, he gains 80% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. ---- X BURNER Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana ' Cooldown: '''9 / 8.5 / 8 / 7.5 / 7 seconds *Active - 'Tsuna uses his right hand to fire the '''Dying Will Flame' in a targeted direction and uses his left hand to fire the Dying Will Flame on his rear side. The Dying Will Flame on the front side deals 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and the fire on the rear side deals 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. The fire on the rear side also applies a Burning debuff that deals 10/16.25/22.5/28.75/35 + AP magic damage every 0.5 seconds for a total of 40/65/90/115/140 + AP magic damage within 2 seconds. *''Note - ''Under the specified condition, this skill can deal damage from both the front side and the rear side on the same target at the same time. ---- '''''Zero Point Breakthrough·Revised W Cost: 80 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 seconds *Active - 'Tsuna absorbs and nullifies 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% damage taken from enemy heroes for 1 second while he takes only 70%/65%/60%/55%/50% of the remaining damage, then he releases all the absorbed damage in the form of '''Zero Point Breakthrough·Absolute Zero' ( ) that freezes all nearby enemies within 500 radius, dealing 50/75/100/125/150 + AP + of absorbed (nullified) damage magic damage to all enemies hit and immobilizing them for 1 second. *''Example - ''If this ability at level 1 takes 100 Damage and Tsuna has 100 Ability Power, his '''''Zero Point Breakthrough·Absolute Zero deals 50 + 40 + 30 = 100 magic damage. ---- Hyper Speed Gliding E Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Passive - 'Tsuna's basic attacks deals 20/30/40/50/60 + AP bonus magic damage. *Active - ''Tsuna dashes for a short distance in the targeted direction targeted and his next basic attack within 4 seconds will pull him to the target and deal 60/90/120/150/180 + AP bonus magic damage. ---- '''''XX BURNER R Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana ' Cooldown: '100 / 85 / 70 seconds *Active - 'Tsuna folds both of his hands forward and emits the '''Dying Will Flame' in a straight line, dealing 300/450/600 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes